


Mahal, bitaw na.

by ultgyuhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Jeonghan, Junhui - Freeform, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, Wonwoo - Freeform, jihoon - Freeform, jisoo - Freeform, seokmin, seungkwan - Freeform, soonwoo, soonyoung - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultgyuhui/pseuds/ultgyuhui
Summary: After a crash, Soons woke up with amnesia. Switching Wonwoo— his bestfriend who had feelings for Soons— and Jihoon’s—his boyfriend— identity. Jihoon decided to keep it this way for Soonyoung was more happy.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Umuwi sa ating sinimulang tahanan

**Author's Note:**

> hai, before we start, if ever na may mistakes pls feel free to hmu on twt @ultgyuhui i did my best on researching sa 'amnesia' part hehe. thank u for reading, enjoy !!

**Soonyoung**

_ “Mahal!”  _ I hear someone call with a familiar voice. It feels like I have been here without knowing it. I couldn’t remember how I arrived here either. 

The venue was crowded. I tried familiarizing myself kung nasaan ako. May stage at may banda doon. Maraming tao, they’re singing along. Madilim na rin, at full moon. 

_ “Dumating ka na sa dulo ng hangganan, sumisigaw, nagiisa.”  _

_ “Mahal, your favorite!” _ Jihoon. Dulo ng Hangganan. 

Now I feel safe. I smiled softly. 

_ “Sumabay ang luha sa Indak ng alon, Umiiyak, Nag-iisa.”  _

I saw Jihoon standing 3 meters away from me, waving, calling me. He stood out among the crowd. He’s the only one I can see kahit na andaming tao sa paligid. 

_ “Binibigkas habang tumatakbo, pumipiglas sa mga yakap ko.” _

He ran towards me, then he held my hand. We looked at eachother’s smiling eyes. Then he said something I could barely hear.

_ “I ... Mahal.” _

I didn’t hear what he was telling me. His voice was overlapped with the song.“Ha?”

Then the band stopped playing. For us. Like how time stops in films. 

_ “I love you, Mahal!” _ Jihoon said, smiling. I smiled further. Followed by the song playing again. Our song. 

_ “Kapag makapiling ka, Hindi alam ang gagawin, iiwas ba o titingin” _

My lips formed in to a smile again. _ “Yakap?” _ Jihoon asked. 

I scooted towards him, hugging him. “I love you most, Mahal. Thank you.” I replied. Returning the best hug. 

It was a wonderful dream. A dream I wished was true. Sa panaginip kong ‘yan, hindi naging masama ang mundo sa amin. Where the simplest love fulfilled both of us. Sa mundong ‘yan, walang bumitaw, walang kumalas sa yakap. 


	2. In a state of Dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung and his dream.

**Soonyoung**

_ “Mahal, gising na.”  _

A soft yet faint voice called. I woke up as soon as I heard it. And I know who it was. 

“Ji, morning.” I greeted him as soon as I saw him. Lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib ko. 

Nakatungo si Jihoon. Humihikbi. Umiiyak. 

“Bakit?” I sat from lying down. Niyakap ko ito kasabay ng pag-yakap niya pabalik. 

“ _ Hindi ko na alam, Mahal. _ ” Sabi nito habang humihikbi. “ _ Natatakot ako _ ,” he added.

“Bad dream again? Andito na ako. Tahan na.” Sabi ko naman. Kumalas siya sa yakap ko at tsaka ko pinunasan ang mga luhang tumulo mula sa kaniyang namumugtong mata. Medyo malabo si Jihoon. Hindi ko siya makita ng malinaw. Baka dahil inaantok pa ako. 4:30 pa lang ng umaga. 

“Yakap?” Alok ko.

Tumawa ito ng mahina at tsaka yumakap muli. Humiga kami habang yakap ang isa’t-isa. 

“ _ Lalaban tayo. _ ” Jihoon said, “Ha? Ano’ng sinasabi mo?” My brows knitted.

“ _ Hindi ka susuko ‘di ba? _ ” Tanong niya, “Bakit naman tayo susuko, Jihoon? Nananaginip ka pa rin ba?”

Hindi ako sinagot ni Jihoon. Mas humigpit lamang ang yakap niya.

-

“ _ Soons, naalala mo pa ba noong pumupunta tayo sa mga gigs? Nakakamiss. _ ” Sabi ni Jihoon. I found ourselves sa living room namin. Jihoon seated on the sofa. Nakahiga ako sa hita nito habang pinaglalaruan niya ang buhok ko. 

It felt like we’ve been talking for so long while I was unconscious about it. Tumingala ako, hindi malinaw ang pagkakakita ko kay Jihoon. Malabo, tulad ng kanina. 

“Edi punta tayo, kahit hindi pa full moon.” Sabi ko habang nakatingin sa kaniya. “ _ Hindi pa kasi pwede, Soons. Hindi pa ayos ang lahat. Don’t worry, Mahal, we’ll make up the moons we missed kapag ayos na ang lahat. _ ” He said while smiling. 

“Ayos naman ang lahat, Jihoon ah?” Sabi ko. Naguguluhan, “May hindi ka ba sinasabi sa akin?” I added. 

“ _ I’ll make it up to you too, syempre. _ ” Sabi niya ulit.

“Jihoon?”

“ _ I love you, Mahal. _ ” He said, planting a kiss on my forehead.

His lips made contact with my forehead, feeling a wet substance on top of my nose. He went back to his position. I touched the top of my nose, seeing a drop of water. Then I looked up to Ji, he was crying.

“‘ _ Wag kang bibitaw ha? Yayakapin mo pa ako. _ ” Sabi niya habang nagpupunas ng luha. 

“Ha? Bakit naman ako bibitaw?” sabi ko at tsaka umupo sa tabi nito. 

He looked at me with tears on his eyes. Pinunasan ko ito. I pressed my forehead onto his, smiling while looking at eachother’s eyes, “Dito lang ako, Mahal.” I said. 

  
  
  


-

**Wonwoo**

“Weh? Talaga? Sira ka, kailan pa?” Junhui asks, “Since highschool siguro?”   
  


“Ang tagal na rin, Wonwoo. Bakit di ka umamin?” He asks again, “E, sira ka ba crush niya si Jihoon noon.”

“Diba new student si Jihoon bago tayo mag grade 10?”

“Oo.” Sagot ko, “Ang bagal mo naman. Ang tagal na nating apat magkakakilala e.” He said, rolling his eyes, “Masaya na ‘ko ng ganoon kami.” I replied. Totoo naman. Basta masaya siya. 

“E ngayon? Ano balak mo?” Junhui.

“Uh-wala.”

“It must’ve been so painful.” He said, “Syempre. But guess what, his smiles cures all the pain.” Sabi ko. 

“Ikaw Wen wag kang madaldal, sa loob ng 10 years wala pa akong napagsasabihan neto, subukan mo lang talaga.” I said while handing him a cup of coffee.

“Oo naman. You can always trust me.”

Soonyoung and I have been the closest since then. Bata pa lang ata kami magkakilala na kami. Lately lang namin nakilala sina Jihoon at Jun. Simula noong naging sila, things weren’t the same as usual. Naiintindihan ko naman. May boyfriend siya, studies, work. Pero he always tells me na at the end of every day, saakin pa rin daw siya tatakbo. Because I’m his friend, parang kapatid na daw niya ako. 

I remember those times na apat kaming aalis kapag may free time. Its either we watch Jihoon’s gigs or ibang band. Manood ng films or bakasyon, 2 days 1 night. We’re adults now. We have our own lives. 

Mabagal nga lang rin siguro ako. 

Okay na rin siguro yon. As long as he’s happy.

“Pero ‘di ba hindi sila okay?” Junhui added a question, “Oo, may offer kasi yung band nila Jihoon sa U.S. e ‘di ba nga, nangiyari na yon dati. Natatakot si Soonyoung na baka maulit ulit. At tsaka 4 months nalang aalis na si Ji. May visa at ticket na sila since last week. And that made the situation worse.” 

  
  
  


Junhui asked if he can stay here for a while kasi naghahanap siya ng unit malapit sa work niya. 

Before we even proceed to our beds, Soonyoung called, “Soon-”

“Wonwoo, naaksidente si Soonyoung.” I heard Jihoon crying while talking to me, nilagay ko sa loud speaker yung phone ko so Jun can hear, “He was drunk, we had a fight a while ago, tas umalis siya bigla. Then the next thing I know is is that he got in to an accident.” 

Both of us rushed sa ER. Sa sobrang kaba, nagpa-Grab nalang kami. We couldn’t drive sa sobrang kaba. 

**Jihoon** _2 hours ago._

  
  


We have been ignoring eachother for a certain reason. We haven’t been interacting or even looking at eachother at our shared unit. Most of the time, we go home late and drunk. Sometimes, one of us would pick a fight again over that one reason that kept us apart. 

This time, I’ll try to talk to him. 

He arrived. Drunk. He saw me standing after opening the door. He tried avoiding eye contact but he failed. 

I know that he misses me. 

“Kung tungkol sa offer niyo overseas yung pagu-usapan natin, pass.” he said. Avoiding my gaze again. He searched for a drink on the fridge. Opening a can of soda seconds later. 

“Soonyoung-”

“Ano? Iiwan mo na naman ako? Like how it went 3 years ago?” Soonyoung eyes was filled with tears and it broke my heart. 

“Soonyoung, full moon.”

Going out every first quarter, last quarter, new moon and full moon became our habit since we met. 

  
  


“Go enjoy the night without me.” he said.

“Soonyoung, how can we fix this if you don’t even want to talk about it?” I asked.

“Natatakot ako kasi baka mag-isa na naman ako. Natatakot ako na baka dumating ulit yung araw na aabangan kita sa airport kahit hindi ka naman pala uuwi, na itetext o tatawagan kita pero hindi ka naman sasagot, na sasabihin mong babawi ka at babalik ka pero you just disappeared. Sige nga! Wala naman akong magagawa, Ji! Dream mo yon, passion mo ‘yon. Aalis at aalis ka kasi doon ka rin kumukita, kasi doon ka masaya!” he replied.

“Kaya nga paguusapan natin, Soonyoung.” I tried to remain calm kahit gusto ko ng umiyak. I needed to assure him that this time, I will not make the same mistake I made years ago. 

“Wag muna ngayon.”

He picked up his bag and his car keys slamming the door as he leaves. 

The next thing I knew is I was rushing to the hospital. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. I'll hold you hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had to let his love go.

**Jihoon**

It’s been 2 days since the crash. Unconscious pa rin siya. 

“Mahal, gising na.” 

I took his hand, interwining it with mine. “Hindi ko na alam, Mahal. Natatakot ako.”

Pinunasan ko ang mga luhang pumatak sa kaniyang kamay. I can bear losing that offer than losing him.

“Lalaban tayo. Hindi ka sususko ‘di ba?” I asked him. I have been talking to him everytime na kaming dalawa lang. I kept telling him how the world means so much to me since he came. 

“Soons, naalala mo pa ba noong pumupunta tayo sa mga gigs? Nakakamiss.” 

A minute of silence, “ Hindi pa kasi pwede, Soons. Hindi pa ayos ang lahat. Don’t worry, Mahal, we’ll make up the moons we missed kapag ayos na ang lahat.”

“I’ll make it up to you too, syempre.”

Minutes later, Junhui came. 

“Ako muna kay Soonyoung, Ji.” He said, giving me a pat on my shoulder. 

I slowly let go of Soonyoung’s hand, giving him a light kiss on his forehead, “‘Wag kang bibitaw ha? Yayakapin mo pa ako.” I said. 

I wiped the tears that dropped on top of his nose. 

“Pahinga ka muna, Ji.” 

I smiled after Jun handed me a cup of warm coffee, “Salamat.” 

_ Babalik ako, Mahal. Magpapahinga lang ako saglit. _

**Junhui**

Wonwoo arrived 2 hours after I did. Kasama niya sina Jeonghan, Joshua, Kwan, at Seok, members ng band kasama si Jihoon. 

They have take-outs with them. 

“Umuwi na si Ji?” Jeonghan asked, Soonyoung’s step brother, “Ah, oo, pinauwi ko muna pagkadating ko, noong isang araw pa walang tulog e.”

“Buti di pumilit mag stay?” Joshua. 

“Oo, siguro drain na rin siya. He needs rest.” I replied. 

I grabbed the paper bags filled with meals then distributed it. Wonwoo stood beside Soonyoung, watching him. Worried, he sat beside him at tsaka tinitigan muli siya. 

Tumabi ako kay Seok na inaayos yung flowers na binili nila. 

We quietly ate lunch. Still waiting for Soonyoung. 

  
  


-

**Jihoon**

I found myself staring outside the window after the sun sets. Madilim na rin. It’s been a day since I went home. Home… it was empty. 

I went back to sit beside Soons, playing his favorite song.

“Mahal.” I called him, leaving my phone on top of the table as I hold his hand. 

_ Dumating ka na sa dulo ng hangganan. Sumisigaw, nagiisa.  _

“Mahal, your favorite.” 

Hinayaan ko lang na marinig niya ang kanta. I watch him sleep, wishing na once he wakes up, everything will be alright. 

“I love you, Mahal.”

Kumunot ang mga noo niya. Naririnig niya siguro ako. Baka hindi niya naintindihan yung sinasabi ko. 

I paused the song, “I love you, Mahal.”

Then I played it again. 

_ Kapag makapiling ka, Hindi alam ang gagawin, iiwas ba o titingin. _

“Yakap?” I said.

I stood up, I didn’t let go of his hand, then I hugged him. 

Matatapos din ang lahat, Mahal.

  
  


**Jihoon** _2 days later._

I woke up having 45 missed calls and 87 messages from Junhui. I answered the call when my phone rang again. 

“He’s...awake?” 

As soon as I heard the news, I rushed to the hospital, taking the stairs instead of the elevator. 

Naabutan ko yung doctor ni Soons doon pati si Jeonghan. 

“Ji, buti nandito ka na.” the doctor said, “Unfortunately, Soonyoung is currently suffering from a Traumatic Amnesia. Nagkaroon ng malaking impact sa ulo niya causing him to lose his memories.”

The conversation lasted for almost half an hour. After hearing the news, I was not able to function more information other than Soonyoung loosing his memory. 

“Thank you po, Doc.”

Bago ako pumasok sa kwarto ni Soonyoung ay pinigilan ako ni Jeonghan. 

“Ji, wag ka muna pumasok.” Jeonghan said. 

“Bakit?”

“We have a bigger problem other than Soonyoung losing his memory.” He replied. 

“Ano yon?”

“He switched Wonwoo as you.”   
  
“Ano?”

“Akala ni Soonyoung si Wonwoo ikaw. He have been talking to Wonwoo for hours, akala niya si Wonwoo ang boyfriend. Kanina ka pa niya hinahanap, he said he needs his bestfriend. His bestfriend Jihoon.”

_ Mahal... _

“Jihoo-”

I didn’t want to hear anything, to know more, I wanted to see kung totoo nga. I must be dreaming, right?

“Jihoon!” I was greeted by Soonyoung pagkapasok na pagkapasok ko sa kwarto. 

I expected him to call me ‘Mahal’.

I didn’t know how to react. I just stood there, watch how Soonyoung smiles brightly, his hand in Wonwoo’s, with their fingers intertwined.

“S-Soonyoung!” I didn’t know what to say. Ni lumapit sa kaniya di ko magawa.

“Bakit ka nakatayo lang? Di mo ba ako yayakapin? Di mo ba ako na miss?” He asked. 

I tried stopping my tears but I couldn’t help. Even Junhui and Wonwoo. 

“Bakit ka umiiyak?”

“Ano, masaya lang ako, Soons.”

_ Masayang-masaya, Mahal. _

“Yakap?” 

Mahal…

Lumapit ako kay Soonyoung. I saw him let go of Wonwoo’s hand, as he welcomes me in his arms. 

_ His warm embrace, I will surely miss this. Maalala pa naman niya siguro no? _

“Tama na, Ji! Ang iyakin mo naman!” He said, trying to soothe me by rubbing his palms softly up and down at my back. 

Ang sama naman ng mundo sa ‘kin. What did I even do to deserve this. 

Jeonghan broke the silence between us. Kumalas ako sa yakap, Soonyoung looking at me. We had a short eye contact after almost 5 weeks, I saw his happy eyes. He mouthed ‘Wag ka ng umiyak ha?’ then I nodded. 

“Ano- Soons, bibili muna ako ng dinner, kasama sina Wonwoo at Ji.” 

“Si Wonwoo talaga?” Soons asked, “Oo, sabi niya sakin kanina sasama daw siya bumili.”

“‘E si Jihoon? Kadarating lang niya, baka mapagod.” Sagot niya, “Sasama din daw siya, text niya sakin kanina. Tara na?” 

  
  


**Jeonghan**

Tahimik kaming naglakad papunta sa isang fast food. 

“Anong gagawin natin?” I started talking first, “‘Di ko na alam.” Jihoon replied.

“He’s happier.” Ji added.

“Ikaw, Wonwoo? Ayos lang ba sa’yo?”

“Hindi ko alam. Paano ka, Jihoon?” Wonwoo.

“Kaya naman, ano?” Jihoon. 

Tumango si Wonwoo. 

_ Sana nasa tamang daan kami.  _


End file.
